


Up, Up and Away!

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman or Green Lantern ain't got nothing on Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up and Away!

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 60. Posted to Livejournal on March 1. Cheer-up fic for [Lefaym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym). Prompt from [Holmes100](http://holmes100.livejournal.com/)-phone box. Beta by [amproof](http://amproof.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

“Why do these things still litter our pavements when everyone uses a mobile?” Sherlock stared at the phone box as though it were a historical relic. 

Not completely wrong, John thought to himself, but not quite as obsolete as Sherlock seemed to be implying.

Rather than chide Sherlock’s snobbery, he chose a more whimsical retort. 

“Superman still needs a place to change.” 

“Who?”

Of course. Sherlock’s selective, and sometimes infuriating, ignorance of popular culture. He thought about ways to explain, before realising that the Man of Steel was a mental prawn compared to Sherlock.

John had found his own superhero.


End file.
